An integrated circuit (IC) that implements a logic device is frequently required to communicate with one or more companion devices implemented in another IC. Exemplary logic ICs include programmable ICs such as field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) or other types of programmable logic devices (PLDs), application specific integrated circuits (ASICs), mask-programmable devices, non-programmable devices, and partially programmable devices. A logic IC can be mounted on a circuit board along with the companion IC. The logic IC may be coupled to the companion IC through traces on the circuit board. In a printed circuit board (PCB), for example, traces are conductive pathways etched from conductive sheets laminated within a non-conductive substrate.
With present high-speed companion devices, ideally, circuit board traces between a logic IC and a companion IC should be kept short to achieve correct communication. In addition, ideally, the many traces between a logic IC and a companion IC should be of equal length so that signal delays over the traces are equal to one another. However, trace length may have various other constraints, such as routing constraints and the like, which can cause traces to be unequal enough in length to deleteriously affect communication between a logic IC and a companion IC.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an IC coupled to a companion device that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages.